


What you do to me

by Crowleysdarkangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, daddy dom Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysdarkangel/pseuds/Crowleysdarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you’re cold and unloving, he’ll walk <br/>                                                                 through a  f i r e  to earn your l o v e ,but the <br/>                                                                  second you give your love to him, he’ll drag <br/>                                                                 you by your hair, and throw you into the fire.<br/>                                                                            Never show your vulnerability.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What you do to me.

**Author's Note:**

> You Catch the King of Hell in a compromising situation and give him a helping hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine catching the King of Hell in a compromising position in the bunker. Set in Season 9 of Supernatural.

When Dean told you who they’d in the dungeon you’d laughed thinking it was his idea of a joke. “Good one, perhaps I’ll go and pay him a royal a visit,” you said over your shoulder to him smiling before drinking your coffee, “what is this some sort of bunker initiation ceremony?”

You turned back to the table to where Sam was already making his way through a pile of books, guessing that he’d already started researching. You sat with your legs crossed on the chair and grabbed the next book on the pile. Scanning for anything that would help them against Abbaddon or that would help Castiel get his grace back.

“Anyway I don’t really have time for the grand tour,” you added quietly as Dean slouched into the chair opposite you. You were going to have to tell them, you might as well get it over with now, “I’ll be leaving this evening”

“Really?” Sam said with a look of confusion from the end of the table “________ you’re welcome to stay as long as you want, you know that, right?”

“I know, just… well…it’s time to move on” you ended weakly keeping your eyes to the book. It was more important for you to stay under the radar and that was one thing the Winchesters were not good at. You would only end up drawing unwanted attention and they had enough on their plate. The bunker perhaps being the safest place for you, you knew you wouldn’t be able to stay in it much longer.

Out the corner of my eye I saw the brothers look at each other questioningly and Sam mouthed something to his brother but Dean simply shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the word nothing. Sam obviously thought his brother responsible for the change in your plans. You had to say something before they did “besides,” you said with brightness that it was too early for, “I’m pretty sure that I would cramp your style, and with the king of hell in residence, I simply don’t have the wardrobe”

Dean smiled smugly raising his eyebrows his eyes with a glint in them that wouldn’t have looked out of place on Gabriel. Confused you turned to Sam “Why is he looking at me like that?”

“You really don’t believe me do you?” Dean grinned.

“Dean, it’s too early in the morning, I’ve just started my first coffee, and normally it’s not safe to enter into conversation with me until I’ve finished my second” you warned.

“We have a dungeon” Dean said suddenly all serious.

“Look I’m not disputing that..” you sighed, with a smile."Really I'm not"

“________”Sam interrupted looking at you with a smile, “Crowley’s downstairs”

“Look…No Sam, I expect this from your brother, but not you.” You moaned feeling more than a little picked on. Sam just raised his eyebrows in that way they both had. No they couldn’t, “Have I just slept under the same roof as Crowley?”

“So you believe him?” Dean gave you a mock look of hurt you pulled a face at him and he smiled back at you. It was really way too early for this, no this had to be was some kind of joke shaking your head “I know you’re both shi…” Sam raised his eyebrows further grinning, stopping you in your tracks you looked back at Dean, who was enjoying this far too much, got up and gestured for you to follow him.

You followed through the dark corridors, having to walk quickly to keep up with the pace that Dean was setting. Before you knew it Sam was next to you, easily catching up to you with his longer strides. At the end of the corridor there was a storeroom shelves filled with books, paper and countless boxes filled with god knows what inside, all covered with dust, that if you weren’t mistaken had recently been disturbed. You looked up at Dean standing next to you, realising he’d been watching you, you commented, “You guys really hit the jackpot with this place, didn’t you?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Dean leaned towards you, talking excitedly out the corner of his mouth, “you have no idea”

“So where is he?” You asked and watched as they both walked to the far wall “Oh! Did you cut him into pieces and package him up for me? You boys know how to treat a girl right.”

Dean laughed but Sam simply smiled and shook his head. As they both started pulling on the shelves and with a creak the wall started to move. How the boxes stayed on the shelves you didn’t know as they revealed yet another room beyond with a figure clad from head to toe in black. Far from being a joke, in the middle of a trap, bloodied, bound and beaten was Crowley.

Crowley lifted his head with that superior smile on his face as Dean and Sam walked through the now wide doorway “Hello boys, what’s new?”

“Shut up Crowley” Sam said before looking back at you and inclined his head towards Crowley indicating that you should come forward and stupidly realising that with the lighting that he wouldn’t be able to see you, and that perhaps wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“My, who do we have here?” Crowley simpered

“Too late” you groaned to yourself as you ran your fingers though your hair. You’d got yourself into this situation, but the last thing you needed was Crowley knowing you were here.

“Come forward, Love. No need to be shy.” Crowley smirked.

You were having a hard time making your feet move feeling that they were rooted to the floor you should just walk back to your room pack your things and leave for all of airs and graces, Crowley was dangerous, and now he’d been caged for god knows how long even more so. However, your pride wouldn’t let you walk away, what would your grandmother have said? You’d goaded Dean into bringing you down here and couldn’t back down now. You wouldn’t hear the end of it. Ever.

“________,”Sam of course realised there was something going on and past him you saw that there was a spark of recognition from Crowley at your name, “You okay?”

“Yes” you said a bit too hurriedly as you exhaled, you hadn’t even noticed that you were holding your breath. Why hadn’t you prepared yourself for this? It was inevitable that something was going to end up bringing the two of you together again. Then the answer hit you, you had thought you were over it, and with your heart going a mile a minute, you obviously weren’t.

“Of course she’s fine Sammy,” Dean replied before his voice assuming a more commanding tone, “get your ass in here, ________”

“Don’t be shy, Love,” Crowley flirted, you knew what that smile meant, “join the party!”

“I guess that I’m just getting over the fact that you two actually caught the King of hell,” you laughed, “I guess the golden rule is, never underestimate a Winchester”

Finally pulling yourself together and forcing yourself into stepping forward and it was a good job the boys were looking at you as Crowley’s face was truly a sight to behold. Surprise flashed from his face from stubble to hairline, before being quickly replaced by his ever present smirk. “_________? What a pleasant surprise.” Crowley purred, giving you appraising glance “My, how we’ve grown!’

It shouldn’t have surprised you, as it never took him too long recover from anything and it was not time before he was looking you up and down drinking each and every inch of you in, lingering predictably on your chest. Rolling your eyes and crossing your arms over yourself, you gave him what you hopefully thought was a challenging look. As his eyes wandered slowly back down he noticed you were standing at the edge of the trap. His eyes jumped up to your face and locked with yours, the message you wanted had been received and understood you were literally on the side of the line where you loyalties now stood.

“Can you gag him?” you asked turning to Dean. Hoping against hope that they hadn’t realised Crowley had worded your name as a question.

“Believe me nothing would give me greater pleasure” Dean said.

“Now, now Kitten,” Crowley warned, “ I’m all for a little bondage play to spice things up in the bedroom, but is it anyway to great an old family friend?”

Shit. He always had liked watching you squirm.

“Old family friend?” Sam asked in a disbelieving tone.

“Whoa there Sammy, I think you’re missing the main point,” Dean said before turning to you with a wicked smile on his face. Dean had, naturally, picked up on something entirely different from his brother, “Kitten?”

“Please, get your mind out of the gutter,” Crowley spat for his chair, was he actually defending you? You found yourself holding your breath again as he started to speak, “If she has been with you Neanderthals and still happens to be breathing, it means that she’s not been relying on you two morons to protect her, you’ve seen her fight” he paused again which you swore was for dramatic effect and wiggling his fingers ‘Kitten here, has some claws’

Despite yourself you smiled, he saw and you both locked eyes and it occurred to you that he hadn’t taken his eyes off you since you walked in. Your feet started to shuffle as you looked down at them and swept your hair to one side so that your hands had something to do.

“Old family friend?” Sam repeated eyebrows raised.

“My grandmother was a witch” you said simply, before Crowley could dig you in any deeper. Your reward was a small smile from the demon as he realised what you’d done.

“So you see boys nothing untoward going on at all” he said in a very cheery tone for someone chained to a chair.

“Well like I said, I don’t really have time for the tour, I really need to start getting my stuff together if I’m going to leave today,” you turned towards the boys knowing full well Crowley’s eyes would still be on you. “Are we done with show and tell Dean?”

Not waiting for the answer you turned on your heels and walked back up to the library, sat back down back at the table with your coffee and pretended to read the book that was in front of you. Sam walked in a few minutes later. The sooner you were out of this place and had disappeared the better, you needed to make a hex bag to hide you as soon as possible. This was ridiculous how you could still feel this way? He was the King of Hell now for Christ sake.

When you finally looked up you saw Sam watching you from behind his laptop with a concerned look on his face expecting a question about Crowley, you were surprised when he asked, “________, Where are you going to go?”

“Wherever, somewhere. Where someone needs help, I guess” you fluffed and bumbled this was why you didn’t lie. You were extremely bad at making things up on the spot, and truth was you didn’t have anywhere to go.

“Has Dean said anything to you?”

‘What? About me leaving? No,’ you answered before looking around to check the room for his brother before asking, ‘Why was he going to?’

“No, just with Cas and now you, never mind” he sighed shaking his head “_______, you should stay. With everything going on, we could really do with your help”

“Maybe I could stick around, as long as you’re sure,” you finally conceded, not wanting to be on the receiving end of those puppy dog eyes any longer “but I’m not sleeping here another night, what’s the name of the place that you’ve got Kevin in?”

‘What’s wrong with this place?’ Dean asked from behind you his mouth now full of whatever he was eating for his breakfast he looked genuinely offended.

“One,” you counted, “there’s one hell of a big reason downstairs, which you should kill as soon as you can by the way. Two, I feel as though you two are babysitting me, and three this place smells way, way too much of man.”

“That smell is what Kevin left, nothing to do with us.” Dean said while Sam scrunched his face up and started looking around as if he would be able to see the smell and hunt it down. Deans face broke into an insufferable grin, “Glad you decided to stick around a little longer, Kitten.”

Sighing you pulled another box off the shelf, heaving it to the makeshift table in the middle of the room, you started scanning though the files. You had begun to wonder why you hadn’t gone and joined up with some hunters that you knew that were now just outside Boston, instead you were here in one of the men of Letters filing rooms, listening to the fearsome Winchester brothers bickering loudly all the way up in the library. You could hear Dean bellowing something about a pie and you smiled. Dean had no idea whatsoever that you were responsible for the mysterious disappearance of the said pie, and to an empty room you spoke to no one in particular with satisfaction “Called me kitten one too many times, Dean.” To own the truth you were glad that was what the elder Winchester had focused on Crowley’s pet name for you, rather than your history with him, but it was getting beyond the joke.

Finding a photo at the bottom of the box you paused to look at the smiling faces. It was outside the bunker and from the fashions looked as though it was from the fifties or forties. Putting it to one side so that you remembered to show it Sam later.

Picking up the next file you started scanning the text “________” at your name you turned your head towards the door, had the argument now turned towards yourself? Walking to the door so you could hear better, you heard nothing you must be getting paranoid. Sam’s comment about Dean asking you to leave had been playing on your mind. However the angry tones soon started up again and you heard something about Baby? Dean and that car! You rolled your eyes for two grown men with real issues, they really did pick the most stupid, superficial things to argue about perhaps it was time to own up to pie-gate.

“Oh, ________” you heard your name again. Now in the doorway you were better placed to hear where it was coming from. You looked down towards the source of the sound. It could only be Crowley.

You should just ignore it, as Crowley probably heard your footsteps as you came down from the library earlier. Despite your better judgement you found yourself quickly walking towards where he was being kept. Unsure of how long the brothers would continue their squabbling, you wasted no time in opening one of the doors and flicking the light on.

You found yourself being greeted by a lot more of Crowley than you expected. A lot more.

Crowley sat with his cock in his hand, he had apparently stopped mid stroke as your eyes locked. He was breathless, panting and sweaty. The look of shock on his face was almost laughable, but your face must have been a picture too.

Crowley of course, composes himself first. With no shame he makes absolutely no attempt to cover himself, he smiles and in that gravelly voice of his questions “Do you like what you’ve done to me Kitten?”

“What I’ve done to you? Coming from you, that’s rich!” You answer your voice coming out louder and with a higher pitch than you intended and more than a little strained. Crowley narrows his eyes at you almost accusing you of being unreasonable. Considering you had just walked in on the King of hell jerking off, you thought that you were having a very natural reaction. Especially as he’d been saying your name.

“Did you say my…were you…” suddenly finding yourself unable to finish a sentence half out of embarrassment half out of the worry of all the cruel things he could say to defend himself. Why on earth would the King of Hell want you in that way? Fully expecting him to laugh in your face and explain it away, or even worse manipulate the situation as a means to his own ends. You readied yourself for a tirade of insults, more than a little aware that his cock was still pointing proudly up into the air.

“Kitten,” he pouted slightly as if you’d offended him, “even the King of Hell has needs”

“Believe me I’m seeing that. Still.” You blushed, inwardly squirming. Yet he still wasn’t putting it away. Monsters demons, spells, guns and knives you could all cope with. This, this was way more than you were willing to cope with, “Crowley I’d better… better go.” You finally managed to blurt a full sentence out.

“I never realised I had such an effect on you, Kitten.” Crowley smile so wide that the skin around his eyes crinkled, “I guess the question is pet, do you like what you see?”

Despite yourself you smiled and raised you hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender, he was actually enjoying this, smiling sweeping you hair to the opposite side nervously you laughed, “You’re incorrigible” 

Raising an eyebrow and with a smile he offers “Give me your soul and it’s all yours.”

“Been working on our modesty have we your Highness?” You laughed. He was still unashamedly exposed; pointing upwards in fact you could have sworn it twitched even straighter, looking prouder as you dipped your eyes in the dirt. Again. Oh lord, it’s a good job you weren’t proud.

“You can say whatever you like Kitten,” he shrugged, by the way you’ve been staring at my crotch, I already know the answer.” If you could just wipe that smug smile off his face for a second you might just be able to think straight. You shuffled awkwardly on your feet again squirming under his unfaltering gaze and biting your lower lip, pushing embarrassment aside you realised you were more than a little turned on by the situation you found yourself in. You realised he actually wanted you.

“I like what I see” you murmured quietly unable to meet his intense gaze any longer especially while you finally admitted your feelings scared of the damage he could wreak upon you. God help you, must be the worst hunter ever! Falling for the King of Hell no less, a crossroads demon, a man by all accounts who sold his soul for those three extra inches on full display now.

Breathing deeply you gained the courage to look back up at him his eyes met yours almost instantly he was now moving his fist up and down at a fast pace, god really unbelievably fast. Obviously a exhibitionist at heart his cock started to stand straighter, glistening with pre-cum. Your breath hitched and a little moan escaped you as you gave into the feeling and you had to admit to yourself that nothing would give you greater pleasure at this moment than to take him in your mouth lick him up and down, repeatedly.

“Come over here,” he invited you smiling darkly, “help your King out.”

“The King of Hell needs me? How could I refuse?” You asked walking towards him, his only reply was him speeding his action up even more which you hadn’t thought possible, but now you wanted him. Leaning over him using your free hand to prop yourself up you felt his cock twitch and jump as you took him in your hand you took over his fast pumping strokes, he moaned. He leaned up to kiss you but you pulled away, drastically changing the movement on his shaft from one furiously fast to one tortuously slow in comparison.

“Kitten” Crowley warned, despite him being the one in chains, he wanted to be in control. He would only take so much teasing, and you took the hint. That didn’t mean that you had to obey straight away. Rotating your hand slightly around the head of his shaft before slowly working your hand back down again, you lent in and started to plant kisses on his neck enjoying the smell of smoke and cigars hit you and the warm friction of his stubble on your skin. Biting gently you earned a deep guttural almost unearthly moan from him.

Picking up your pace once again on him you found your eyes met unblinkingly with his, you found something there in his eyes that you were not expecting, emotion. Usually so composed you should have really guessed that he was going to be this intense.

Accompanied with the clink of chains you felt hungry almost fumbling hands at your trousers when they were successfully undone, it was your turn to moan as he started to move his fingers in and out of you. “Oh!” you gasped at how quickly he was making the tell tale warmth and tingling spread throughout your body. It was becoming harder to concentrate on the fast pace that Crowley had set, making it harder for you to even stand and as you lent closer, and he reached up for your lips with his.

You pulled back, surprising both him and yourself. Frozen for what seemed like an eternity you both regarded each other as heavy breaths from the pair of you were the only sound in the room. He narrowed his eyes at you this time no flash of annoyance or darkness, it was a question. Had you actually shaken his confidence? You needed to focus, knowing without a doubt that you didn’t want to lose whatever this was.

“You seal your deals with that mouth.” You explained gasped between breaths.

“We’ll see about that kitten. You will worship your king.” Crowley muttered with a dark emphasis.

“Yes,” You stutter, too busy thinking how attractive anger was on him, “I thought… is that not what I’m doing?”

Crowley eyed you suspiciously for a moment, searching for any hint of deception but he wouldn’t find any. Finally convinced his fingers moved inside of you again starting their glorious movements on you. As you did the same on him. It rapidly became a contest as to who would be the first to give in to the actions of the other and it was a race that you were rapidly losing. Grabbing at your top with a clenched fist he pulled you down trying to kiss you. Simply turning your face to the side burying your head into his shoulder eagerly drinking up the smell of him as he a frustrated growl erupted and reverberated around the room.

“Oh good god that sound was sexy,” you guessed not many beings refused him anything. Moaning in your ear, he started to utter something in a language that sounded familiar but you didn’t understand. He was close; you could feel the tension building in him as he approached his orgasm. “______” he shouted as you reached up and desperately tried to cover with your hand the sound of what sounded like a shattering organism heat pickled through your skin. Somehow he still had enough control to continue his movements putting extra pressure on the inside of you, making you quickly follow and reach your own climax with deliciously tightening muscles everywhere you came and came until you felt as if you might stop breathing from the spasm of your orgasm.

For a while neither of you moved as you came down from your highs the silence overwhelming. Silence. Laid on him there was a nagging feeling you’d forgotten something. Self respect perhaps? You thought giggling you couldn’t help it. Then you remembered Sam and Dean, there were no sounds coming from the library, even down here you should be able to hear them.

“Oh shit,” you exclaimed as you and you caught a confused look from Crowley as clambered to untangle yourself from him. Trying to stand straight you wobbled slightly on your heels still feeling a bit dizzy from your comedown from your high.

“Alright, Kitten?” Crowley asked seemingly concerned.

“The boys” you muttered as you composed yourself rearranging your clothes last thing you needed were their reactions before you’d even had chance to think about what just happened.

“Don’t worry Love,” he cooed condescendingly, a big grin on his face, “They could have caught us in the middle of our little tête-à-tête and still not got the idea”

“Oh I think they just might have figured what was going on!” you snapped back at him, now coming down totally off your high, familiar nagging and paranoia in the back of your mind taking over had all this been a manipulation to get out of here? Gesturing to the trap you said quietly, “You know that I can’t let you out”

Crowley made a sound that indicated that he knew, but wasn’t at all happy about it. You took it as a dare, he actually wanted you to do it “I can’t have the goddamn Winchesters after me! I need people that will protect me, not more trying to kill me!”

Giving a dejected sigh, a total mockery of real the emotion, and you were not going to fall for it. He was testing you were sure, but you weren’t going to give in. With all seriousness he put on that almost sulky tone of his, trying to make you feel sorry for him, “Daddy would look after you kitten”

“Well answer this” you started sarcastically, he needed to be reminded that was in no position to offer you anything, “what would happen to Kitten, when the Bitch of Hell kills Daddy and she’s got her and two big bad hunters after her?”

All was silent for a while. Nothing was said as the tension built up in the room and you started to doubt this was going to end well. You were beginning to panic running your fingers through your hair when you really felt like ripping it out.

“Dean’s face when I called you Kitten” Crowley smiled surprisingly caving in first, dropping the subject of releasing him out of the trap which made you relax which you hoped was he intention. Grinning he quoted your own words back at you “My grandmother was a witch, HA!”

“I learnt from the best” You smiled it was the only apology you were going to get so you took it, and he nodded graciously at the compliment.

“What have you told them?” Crowley questioned smiling enjoying that you’d got one over on the Winchester boys, “about you?”

“That I know enough magic to get by.” you grinned, “I’ve fallen out with most of my family”

“Cleaver Kitten,” Crowley chuckled, “those Ingrates don’t realise what they’ve got.”

“Behave,” you scolded, “they’ve been good to me Crowley, and I won’t do anything that might hurt them.”

You knew that you might be forced into doing something if they truly did mean to kill him, however you felt sure if they meant to, they would have done the deed by now. He knew it too, the longer he was in here, the more likely he was to find a way to deal his way out.

“I better go” you almost apologised, heading slowly to the door “Do me a favour and well you know…” indicating to his state of undress.

“You know the rule, a deal is a deal.” Crowley suddenly shifting to a more business-like manner, “No Hex bags for you”

“They are the only things that successfully hide me, why would you want that?” you couldn’t believe what he was asking.

“Please, this place is warded up to the hilt! ________ I need to know that you’re safe and that means being able to find you when I need to.” he said simply.

“I’ll think about it” You sighed, you weren’t going to make any promises you couldn’t keep. Over come with an impulse you walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Embarrassed you walked straight to the door and started to close them. “Bye” you smiled before teasing “Daddy.”

You could hear his chuckles echoing all the way back down the corridor as you made your way back to the store room.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys need a translation, Crowley uses it to see you again.  
> Warnings: Spanking, daddy dom!crowley, Orgasm denial and some angst that popped up out of nowhere.

“Okay! Okay” You yelled as you got out of bed assuming it was the owner of the motel you shoved on your jumper over the t-shirt and panties you wore in bed. The constant noise from the door didn’t stop while you were putting on your shorts, “I said okay! I’m coming!” You shout as you make your way to the door smoothing down your hair as you go.

Growing irritated by the constant pounding so soon after being woken, as you opened the door you asked, “Jesus, where’s the fire?” Only to be met by the two Winchester brothers looking more than a little concerned. Both visibly relaxing once they saw you, Dean pushed past you walking into the room “Please, come on in!” you said sarcastically, Sam walked in with a sheepish smile

“Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Dean grumbled, as he walked around the room before turning back to you, “Sammy, here was having a little bitch fit, because he’d thought you’d skipped town.”

Sam sighed before starting to defend himself “Well, she…”

“I was asleep, like any normal person would be at this time,” you interrupted not really wanting to be the source of another argument between them. “Anyway I haven’t had any missed calls,” you said confused, it would have woken you if you had. Walking over to your purse and searching for it. Finding your phone had been left on silent from the night before when you were alone and trying a spell that needed all your concentration. There were eleven missed calls, mainly from Sam’s phone. “Sorry!” you said sheepishly holding up your phone, showing them what had happened.

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head at you. Evidently that’s what he’d been looking for, as he stopped pacing the room and lent against one the cabinet with his arms crossed looking at Sam expectantly. Sam started to look even more uncomfortable, but didn’t say anything.

“So I’ll repeat my earlier question. Where’s the fire?” You ask wondering what had gotten the Winchesters pants in a bunch that they’d rang that times and then come to see if you were alright at this time in the morning. Turning your back to them to put your belongings back into it you ask, “Why would you even think, I’d skip town?”

Sam said from behind you, “Crowley”

For a second you froze panicking that they knew exactly what had happened down there, between the both of you, “Crowley?” you squeak before clearing your throat. Finally composing yourself you turned to face them, “I’m sorry? I’m confused, which question is that the answer to?”

“Sam here seems to think… both.” Dean answered raising both his eyebrows at you gauging your reaction.

“He does?” You ask sliding a glance at Sam not entirely sure that you were following the conversation anymore, or if you want to. Would Crowley have said anything to them? No, you doubted this conversation would be going as calmly as it was if he had, and to give Crowley his due, it wasn’t his style.

Sam starts to explain himself, “Kevin has translated part of the tablet, except not into English. To cut a long story short the one person that can read it is Crowley.”

“Okay,” you answer still unsure, feeling like you already knew the answer you ask, “so, did he do it?”

“Crowley, being Crowley,” Dean continues, “isn’t playing ball, we asked him.”

“Okay…” You wait for them to get to the point, why did you suspect that you weren’t going to like it. You started pottering around the motel room tidying up so you didn’t have to look either of them in the eye. “That sounds like him.” You commented trying to keep your voice nice and even.

“He agreed to help with one condition.” Sam said shuffling his feet, while Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. You were getting the feeling that you really, really weren’t going to like this at all.

“Oh C’mon you two, just spit it out.” You said sharply turning towards them throwing a bag of chips back onto the side from where you had just picked it up from. What had Crowley asked for that had gotten them so nervous? All kinds of thoughts and feelings surfaced and mixed together and you had to make a concerted effort to push them to the back of your mind. He was the King of Hell, it wasn’t appropriate.

“He asked for you, ________.” Dean blurted out and both of them audibly breathed out, relieved that it had finally been said. Dean may have moaned about Sam having his little ‘bitch fit’, but he’d been just as relieved as Sam, when you had finally opened the door to you motel room you’d seen the look on his face.

“He ‘asked’ for me?” You could hear the confusion in your voice, yes confusion was a good reaction to be having right now. You sat down at the table, trying, trying desperately and failing not to imagine being ‘delivered’ to Crowley and what that might entail.

“To see you,” Sam says sitting down next to you before worriedly adding, “that’s all, he said that he would give us the translation, if you were the one asking and well, we kinda saw how nervous he made you before. ________ we could really do with your help.”

“To be honest he did mention something about getting a massage, I think he has a thing for you.” Dean adds with a cheeky smile. Dean was only joking, but he’d gotten it right. Sam turned and just shot him this look that said shut the hell up. “What? Too much?” Dean asks.

“Yes, she really didn’t need to know about that,” Sam replied before turning back to you, “so what do you think?”

“I think,” you start, having already decided, of course, that you were going to do it. No, there was no way you could feel this way about Crowley it was insane. But how could you refuse? Decision made, you needed to work out how long would be an appropriate length of time to wait before saying yes, you needed to buy time, “I think I need coffee.”

Dean practically shot out of the room glad to have a job to do, murmuring “I get us all some.”

You sat there trying to look like you were thinking about what they asked you to do. When really all you were thinking about was how Crowley had asked for you, and did it mean anything? Perhaps, perhaps it was just his way of torturing you about what had happened before. At least now Crowley had engineered a way for you two to see each other again; you at least had a chance of finding out.

“So you’re gonna do it, right?” Sam asked this time with a much more forcefully, you were now beginning to realise why he’d have been such a good lawyer, “We’ll be there, he’s in the trap in chains, you know nothing’s going to happen… right?”

“Right, I know,” you repeat thinking that now would be a good time to ‘give in’, “I..”

But this time it was Sam’s turn to interrupt you “_________ I like you, don’t get me wrong and you’re a great hunter and everything. Please don’t hold what I’m about to do against me, but we really need this soo…” you could see Sam debating whether to say what he was going to say next. Taking a deep breath he says, “___________ I know your secret, and it’s not going to stay secret much longer, if you don’t help.”

“What?” you panicked, no wonder Sam had been in such a rush to get hold of you, before you yell “How the hell do you know?” There was no way that Crowley would have told him. Well perhaps, but the fact that Crowley had asked for you in the first place indicated that he wouldn’t, would he? No, that time in the bunker was just a lapse in judgement. You were sure it wasn’t going to happen again.

“_______, Calm down! I figured it out it- wasn’t really that hard” Sam said.

“Me…Calm down! How the hell are you staying so calm? Knowing that!” You screech, “What the hell is Dean going to say when he finds out?”

“He’s not going to, because you’re going to get the translation.” He says firmly but frowning, he looked confused about something.

“Yeah,” you sighed, “Of course I’ll do it for you and Dean, without… you have to realise, he’s going to pressure me, and I mean really, pressure me to let him out of there.”

Over an hour later, dressed rather formally visiting the bunker, knowing that Crowley would appreciate it, so you bore the looks and the raised eyebrows from Dean and Sam without an angry word because it needed to be done.

Crowley had a type, they may have not realised, but you had. You were going to go in there, get the translation, and walk straight back out. Nope none of the fantasies that were running through your head were going to happen. Not a chance. You were a hunter, a professional being professional, just doing your job. You were going to get eaten alive- Oh god if you were lucky.

You stopped at the doors taking a deep breath, every part of you, yelling for you to walk the other way. Go back to the motel, leave never come back. It was the most sensible thing to do, but you had agreed. You said you would do it and now you had to follow through. Good God above and Holy Mother of Sin below help you, because you were going to need help from both of them for what you were about to do.

You’d convinced Sam, Dean (at least if not yourself) to let you be alone with Crowley It was one of his tricks that’s all. All you had to do was keep that in the forefront of your mind, because that was the only thing that was going to get you through this.

With, Shoulders back and chin up you opened the door, you could feel your resolve ebbing away almost as soon as you laid eyes on him, this was going to be hell. His eyes lit up the second that he saw you, no doubt like a predator eyeing up their prey. You had hit the mark with your presentation at least- your FBI suit with the tight skirt and shirt for good measure, you now simply needed to follow through with your promise, to yourself.

There he was, kept almost exactly as you’d found him before, except that this time there was a table contained within the devils trap. You smiled slightly before turning to close the door you had no intention of the brothers overhearing anything that was going to be discussed down here. Turning back to face him you smiled it was the only thing that you could do, darely even admitting it to yourself but it did break your heart a little to see him this way, you couldn’t help it. He was the King of Hell no doubt it hurt him, for you to see him like this.

“I’m told that you requested to see me?” You state formally this was not going to a repeat of last time where you let your feelings get the better of you. He needed to be clear that this meeting was going to be different from the last.

“Well, Kitten. I was hoping that you were going to stop by,” he said casually smirking with a glint in his eyes. He was talking like you’d just casually popped in for a drink. Standing leaning on the table in front of him, he looked you up and down he somehow managing to make you feel naked fully dressed, “I’m glad you did, it was becoming so very… dull around here without you.”

You were sure that you blushed at the insinuation, no doubt the Winchester brothers did not provide the service that you had. “I’m glad that I provided some distraction for you,” you snapped at him, what else were you expecting? This was Crowley, you’d had a lapse in judgement and now he was making you pay for it. Cursing under your breath, how could you have let your feelings…no there were no feeling s it was lust, nothing. You were however, going to make it clear to him you were not the easy touch that he appeared to think.

“I won’t insult your intelligence because we both know why we’re here,” you said taking the pen and paper that they wanted translating out of your jacket pocket putting it on the table in front of him deliberately running your hand lightly down your neck and along your collar bone, and asking sweetly “You asked to see me, you’ve seen me. That was the deal? Wasn’t it?”

When you looked back at him his eyes didn’t meet yours at all they were on your hand, which on tracing you collar bone had pulled you shirt exposing skin that wouldn’t have normally been on show. You let him look for a minute and then you moved your hand away. “Crowley?” you asked drawing attention back to the point at hand, pushing the paper closer to him, “Translation, please.”

He smirked and pursed his lips, possibly you had pushed it too far, because he knew exactly what you were up to. He cooed, “Crowley? My, we are being formal today aren’t we? I liked it when we were on more… familiar….terms Miss _________.”

Yeah, you bet he did. You cleared your throat, and said “Circumstances change. Last time, was a moment of weakness. It won’t be happening again.” you smiled, saying it more to convince yourself than him.

“You did make me wait, Kitten! I’m not accustomed to anyone making me wait.” He purrs leaning forward and gently caressing your hand with a single finger which sent electricity running through every single part of you. This was going to be torture and you weren’t the one in chains. Remembering how he reacted earlier to your teasing, you figure he wasn’t the only one that could play dirty.

The best defence was a good offence, right?

“I was busy” you explain taking your hand away from his. He didn’t have to know that you were busy sleeping, gesturing to yourself you say, “as you see.”

“Oh _______, you know that I wanted a lot more time with you.” He simpers.

Taking a deep breath you were going to have to go for it. It was the only way that you were going to keep your sanity, for however long Crowley deemed necessary for you to be here. Leaning to whisper in his ear, you slowly run your hand along his inner thigh, you breathlessly, “oh I know exactly what you wanted,” then using only the lightest of touches you caressed the fabric that was covering his crotch, the movement underneath was telling, “Daddy.”

Looking daggers at you through the corner of his eyes, as you slowly, run your hand back down his thigh. He shuffled shackled to his chair biting his lip glaring at you and your stomach tightened. He said nothing, just simply raised his eyebrows. What no comeback? Crowley silenced, that really was something new.

“Well, this fascinating conversation is making the time absolutely fly by.” Your voice dripping with sarcasm, you turned to look at the table shuffling the bit of paper that you’d brought in with you, then one of your fantasies popped into your head.

Hitching up your skirt you jumped up to sit on the table. You let your legs hang over the edge you crossed your legs, perhaps opening them slightly wider then was ladylike. When he finally lifted his eyes from your legs he narrowed his eyes at you. Were you getting to him? This was obviously not the way he’d envisioned things going when you got down here. Innocently you asked “What’s up?”

He rolled his eyes and looked off to the side but gave you no answer; you mutter “The King is not amused.”

Spurred on by your success you continue “This table is really solid,” you said adjusting you weight on it as if you were testing it, “you know I guess it’s true when they saw they don’t make things like they used to. It feels as though it could really take a thrashing you know. I wonder if it’s the right height for me to straddle you?”

As you looked back at him he had a mischievous smile on his face, “I guess to find out, you’ll have to let me out of these.” Raising his arms he reminded you of his chains.

“Oh right, of course,” you sighed pouting, “how inconvenient.” Getting off the table, you started the walk around the room because you were starting to run out of ideas, hoping to sound bored you said “Have you had enough of my time yet?”

“Oh no Kitten,” he murmured, “it’s only just getting interesting.”

It was now your turn to roll your eyes as you took off your suit jacket and placed it on the unoccupied chair. You only had yourself to blame after all you had started it. “Well we can’t do it in that chair,” you said with your head to one side, “the arms are all wrong.”

“You could just let me out,” he smirked before adding casually, “then we could test out that theory of yours, on as many different tables as you would like.”

“Sam and Dean, would not be happy with that.” You warn shaking your head, you weren’t lying they wouldn’t, but you knew how desperately they wanted the translation. Not really wanting the pressure you hadn’t asked any further. You had taken the keys to Crowley’s restraints without their knowledge. To say that you weren’t proud of yourself was an understatement.

“All the more reason to do it Kitten,” he was trying to sound casual but there was something in the tone of his voice something more than just frustration and lust in his eyes, something needy.

“I think I’m going to need that translation.” You said, your voice wobbling betraying how much you wanted, really wanted to let him out. He wasn’t the only one you’d managed to get all hot and bothered your growing need for starting to get the better of you.

“After you let me out,” he warns his eyes darkening, he could tell that you were wavering.

“And what are you going to do if I don’t? Spank me, Daddy?” You spat putting all emphasis on the last word turning it from a simple term of affection into an insult. You had to admit though that was something, at least, that you could do with him in that damn chair.

“At the moment, nothing would give me greater pleasure” He barked back, his expression giving you the impression that given the chance, he would quite happily murder you.

“Well, I don’t think so, shame really.” You sighed, giving him a sad smile before taking your jacket and slipping it back on. Making your way back to the door you would just simply have to tell the Winchesters that you couldn’t get him to talk.

“Kitten?” He said softly from behind you. As you turned around you saw that he was holding up the paper.

“Thank you,” you said sarcastically as you walked back up to him. As you snatched the paper off him and turned back to leave he grabbed your hand, “what?”

He gave you that look. He was annoyed, furious even. There was no way that what you had just done had elicited such a response from him. “What!” You asked, “What is it that has gotten you so..so..”

“That little show you just put on was beneath you.” Crowley growls at you through clenched teeth.

“Well, I don’t think that it was,” you shoot back, but then that was the point wasn’t it, “Unfortunately for you, I’m no longer so easily manipulated. Sorry to be such a disappointment.”

“I’m not disappointed in you __________, far from it.” He says chuckling, before pulling you down to his eye level, his expression darkening with his voice, “but you, you could be so much more than a simple Hunter. Let me show you. Let. Me. Out.”

He eases the grip on your arm until it was only the slightest of touches, reaching up to kiss you but you pull away. As you step out of his reach he roars, “LET ME OUT!”

“I can’t!” You yell back, “not out of the trap!”

“By the Holy Mother of Sin why can’t you?” He shouts

“Because, because I made a deal.” You sigh looking at your feet, you’d made a deal and look where it had gotten you into another argument. Why did it always end in an argument when you two were together?

“Why the hell would you do something like that?” he yells but he is starting to calm down, you could tell by the way his voice was more even, more controlled.

“Because…” you stopped you were going to have to admit something to him that that you’d denied to yourself, “because I wanted, I wanted to see you, okay? The only way that I could do that was by promising them that I wouldn’t let you out of the trap. The only way I got in here alone last time was because they were arguing, and forgot about me for an hour!”

He sighs pursing his lips and asks quietly, “Well then, what is it they wanted to get me to translate?”

“Oh… I don’t care about the translation!” You mutter and it was true, at that moment you couldn’t have cared less about it. You shove the paper into your jacket pocket trying to forget the damn thing even existed.

“You sure about that Kitten?” He asks with a smirk he was up to something, you could feel it. You simply nod and stay silent despairing at the situation.

“What deal did you make with them? Exactly.” He asks breaking the silence which had gone on for far too long.

“I told you, to not let you out of the trap, under any circumstances. I don’t know exactly what you did to them but they really want to keep hold of you!” You tell him, this had been a side of the demon that you, thankfully had not had personal experience of.

“So you could let me out of this chair,” he suggests raising both of his eyebrows, with one side of his mouth turning up, “maybe try out some of those suggestions you put forward earlier?”

Wondering what you had done to deserve such attention from him, and not quite believing it, you didn’t even dare to admit it to yourself. You knew it had always been there in the back of your mind, lurking.

“You know,” you sigh, no longer being able to deny your feelings. You pull the key out of your pocket that you had ‘lifted’ and holding it aloft you smiled “that’s exactly what ran through my mind as well.”

He laughed in a way that you had never heard him do before, a loud throaty laugh that reverberated around the room. You waited for his laughter to die down and you are unable to hide the smile on your face as you make your way over to the chair and started to unlock the chains that bound him to the chair. While he took his shackles off you did the same with your jacket, throwing it and the key outside of the trap. Crowley you trusted, yourself, not so much.

As you turned back you found yourself not more than an inch away from him “oh!” you gasped, not really expecting the sudden closeness. Embarrassed that you’d not even heard his footsteps you looked at the ground until unit a gentle touch from his hand lifted your chin until your eyes met with his.

“Now Kitten,” his eyes crinkling around the edges, as his hand slowly started to release you, his fingers kissing your skin on the way down your neck. He started to slowly unbutton your shirt, “you are going to have to be punished for making such… a…. bad… deal.”

His hands gently trace the curves of your breasts, stomach, and hips, before wrapping his arms around your waist to start work on removing your skirt “But…” you start, unable to resist grinding up against him. You could feel the pressure between your legs, from realising how hard he was for you, not wanting to wait. Moaning you say, “but if I hadn’t I wouldn’t be here, please Crowley.”

Ignoring you pleas he simply steps back from you, seeing you squirm to gain some friction between your thighs “Stand still.” He orders. Then he nods indicating to your clothes, “Out of them then. Let’s have a proper look at the lingerie, you were so… eager, to show off earlier.”

You shake of your skirt with a little shimmy, it drops to the floor easily now the zip has been undone, and you step out of it closer to him, you then slink the shirt of your shoulders in what you hoped was an enticing, sultry manner.

Stepping forward so he’s barely a hairs breath away from you and starts kissing you neck and collar bone, exactly where you had stroked with your hand earlier. He had been paying attention. He bites down lightly and it makes you gasp, you have to bite your own lip to stop from shouting out.

The only reply you get is a chuckle before he firmly parts your legs and starts stroking your inner thighs. “I want to make you scream.” He murmurs in your ear, and this makes you throb with anticipation as he pulls away. Already wet you have no idea how much more of this you will be able to take.

“Crowley…” you groan holding your hands out to him hoping to be able to persuade him to stop his teasing.

He steps forward and for a second you think that he himself has given in from the looks of how tight his trousers are, he’s just as excited as you. There is a few seconds of nothing before his hand connects firmly across your behind; your panties offering no protection at all from the sudden sting of it, making you give out a little cry of indignation.

“What did you say?” he asks calmly eyebrows raised at you.

“Crowley.” You repeat with a little smile on your face, suspecting what is going to come next. His other hand does not disappoint and collides hard with the other side of your buttocks leaving a warm tingling sensation.

“Try again Kitten,” his expression is unchanged, daring you to repeat his name again.

“Sir?” you ask and your answer is a third slap, this time your unable to stop a moan escaping from your lips.

“Better,” He smiles gleefully encouraging you, being unclear on if he meant the name or the sound you’d made. He had said he wanted to hear you scream after all.

You pout for a second, put on a mock concentrated face “Master?” Smack! For a fourth time, though not so forceful, it still makes you emit a tiny squeak.

He started chuckling, he liked that last one. “I can do this all day, Love, can you?” He looks you over. His gaze travels from your feet to your eyes, slowly and deliberately, teasing you. His hand ready to strike again.

“Yes, My King” you barely got the last syllable of the sentence out before he slapped your rear again.

You decide, although you could quite easily take more of the same, you were impatient to get things moving to a more …gratifying end. You pout sulkily this time, no doubt he could continue this for an eternity, crossing your arms in resentment, you let your lips curl up at the edges before you whisper, “Daddy.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” You didn’t know how he kept his face straight, you supposed he’d had a long time to perfect a poker face.

“Daddy.” You said louder growing frustrated at being so turned on and not being allowed to touch him. You reach out to him again but he swats them away with his own, before laying his hand on your ass for a last time with huge smack that resounded around the room. You didn’t give him the satisfaction of crying out from the sting that was now heating up your behind, but there are tears in your eyes, as you glare at him.

“That one was for playing another one of your little games Kitten, I’ve had enough of them for today,” he warned as he circled pointing a finger and waggling it at you, “Don’t give me that look.”

“Yes Daddy.” You replied dutifully, trying desperately to keep the smile off your face if, you doubted if you were successful, however if he saw it he’d already decided not to make you pay for it.

From behind he wraps one of his arms around your waist, the other one painfully pulling down on your hair to expose you neck. Which was promptly given devouring worthy of a vampire. His other hand slipping into the front of you, finally being touched where you wanted to from the start a loud moan erupts from you at the slightest of touches and you press your backside into his crotch.

He buries his hand between your legs, commenting “All for me, Kitten?” You assuming he means how wet you are, you were sure you were practically dripping.

He finds your clit easily he flicks and massages it with his fingers. Your knees start to give way immediately. As he continues his work on you he starts muttering something under his breath.

“What are you doing?” you gasp in-between breaths as his muttering didn’t stop you started to recognise the odd word, realising what he was doing, you ask, “You casting a spell?”

Smirking , either he’d finished or he’d thought better of what he was doing to you he asks, “Worried, love?”

“No,” you answer, trying to smile through your heavy panting.

“Daddy knows best” his smirk unfaltering. You felt sure that he was up to something but at that point you didn’t care. You were just eagerly anticipating getting some form of release not only from being so worked up, but from the pent up frustration from thinking about him and what had happened in here the last time for the past few weeks.

He continued to murmur words into your ear, but this time you were finding it hard to concentrate on anything except trying to keep yourself upright and to control the trembling that was threatening to overtake your whole body. His hands were seemingly everywhere caressing, pinching groping every single inch of you all at the same time. You opened your eyes half expecting to see at least three pairs of hands, all on different parts of your body, but there was only his.

"Oh," you give a frustrated sigh, because you knew what was coming but couldn’t bring yourself to wait for a second longer than you absolutely had to you and cry out, “Please…” your senses heightened, amplifying every reaction that your body had towards him. You could sense the orgasm building inside of you. You gratefully welcome the sensations of heat running through every part of your body making it quiver and quake, knowing your own body you knew what was about to come next and you were eagerly anticipating it. It was about then that you realised something was not, right.

As you start to reach the edge your orgasm it almost drifts away from you, and at first you ignore it attributing it to the stress of being in this room and the possibility of being walked in on at any moment. However, Crowley continues to take you back to the edge again and again but each and every time it’s the same as the first, as you are about to reach your climax it slides away. The feeling becomes agonising as he pushes you to the limit over and over again with absolutely no release.

“What have you… done to…me? What have you done?” You hear yourself babble, not entirely sure if you manage to form the words correctly.

“I confess, I knew it would be too much for you Kitten, but I couldn’t resist,” he chuckles, as you writhe and cry out in protest. He takes his hand away, and stands to one side of you, he starts circling you again watching how much you tremble for him closely. You debate with yourself if you should scream at him to carry on, or beg him to stop, or wring his neck with your bare hands you are so angry at him.

“Did you really think that your punishment was going to be a simple spanking Kitten?” He shrugs with an innocent little smile, he lifts the hand that had been tormenting you and looks at it closely, but you can see it glistening from where you’re standing, “Daddy’s little whore did enjoy it, didn’t she?”

You breathe deeply trying at least to gain control of your body, if not the situation and scowl at him. So that was the spell he’d cast. “Please…” you beg.

“Please what?” he barks the words like an order at you but you weren’t exactly sure what you were asking for.

"Please, take the spell off me.” You hate how whiney and weak your voice sounds. You stepping towards him, but he moves away from you with a sneer. You were only getting more desperate as his ‘punishment’ went on. You both stare at each other and to you it feels like an eternity and you’re undecided which is worse, his tormenting touch or the absence of it. It was becoming unbearable, “Please…”

“And what per chance would you be willing to give in return?” he asks finally having enough and stepping towards you.

Trying to speed this up, as you are unsure how much more of this you can take, before you fall to the floor in a heap. Backed into a corner, you fear you already know what he wants, and that you’d give it to him. You answer breathlessly distraught, “Whatever you want.”

“Oh, there’s only one thing that I want” he says stepping closer still and you had to use all the control you had left to suppress the overwhelming longing to throw yourself at him, and start to grind your body against his. He lifts his hand up and his eyes follow his hand as he runs his thumb lightly over your lips.

For a second you don’t quite understand before the realisation sets in, is that what all of this has been for a kiss? You feel like crying with relief at what he wanted “ Yes, take it please… please,” You plead, hoping that he’ll do it quickly.

He wastes no time in grabbing hold of you and you groan from the pleasure of your body being against his. Running his fingers through your hair he kisses you deeply and possessively. It makes your body react in a way that you would never have thought possible. Your senses still heightened from the withdrawal of his touch, you are intoxicated by the renewal of his touch.

You whimper as he parts his lips from yours and whispers a single word, and you become lightheaded due to the sudden removal of the pressure that you hadn’t even realised had built up within you. Crowley runs his hand lightly down your body and you arch your back at the contact, your moans increasing as he works his way lower.

Getting closer to the edge, half of you expects the tingling that is developing in your extremities to ebb away again, but it doesn’t. No longer having any strength you can’t even hold up your arms up the demon supports all of you pressing you into his body. His touch starts to send electricity flowing through you until your insides start to feel like they are burning. His hand gently with the slightest of pressure touches your clit. Your control being none existent, he holds you tight while your climax takes over and you lose control of your body. You shout out his name no doubt it echoing throughout the building.

Breathing deeply to try to get a hold of yourself and stop your body from shaking. Which takes some time and as you stop seeing double your smile meets his, “Well, you did say that you were going to make me scream.” You giggle.

“I did didn’t I, make sure you remember I make good on my threats Kitten,” he smiles with that one sided smile of his, reaching down to undo his trousers, “now shall we get…”

“__________?” you hear from the other room, you hear Sams voice and two pairs of footsteps of which you pray is echoing down the corridor. You both freeze for a moment as you realise they are coming in here.

“Bollocks!” Crowley exclaims.

Pushing him away you squeal at him, “Get back in the chair!” As you grab your pieces of clothing and your jacket from around the room, honestly thinking it’s going to do much good as you are sure that you don’t have enough time to get dressed before they walk in and find you both like this. What the hell were you going to say when they found out he was out of the chair and you undressed?

As you try to slip your skirt on your jacket and blouse disappear from your other hand and you find them back on your body, you look over to find him in the chair exactly as he was before, “how the hell did you do that?” You whisper to him half of you wondering why he hadn’t done it before.

“I’m Crowley,” he gives you that know it all grin of his.

“Oh shut up and Thank you!” you say to him rushing over to him giving him a deep, passionate kiss to tell him just how much you appreciative you were.

As the doors start to open, in your haste to get to the chair, you forget that your backside is still raw from the payback from your earlier game. As you sit down with a thump you have to bite down hard on you lip and grip tightly on to the arms of the chair, to stop yourself form yelling loudly at the pain.

“Something wrong Kitten?” Crowley chuckles.

“Nope” you squeak shaking your head. This just makes him chuckle louder and you giggle, you feel like a teenager trying to hide what she’s been up to from her parents.

“_________, you okay?” Dean asks as he walks in.

“Yes,” you gulp, turning to face them smile innocently, “why would you think that I wasn’t?”

“We heard you shouting,” Sam said with a confused look on his face, “it kinda sounded like a scream.”

“It did?” you scrunch your face up like you have absolutely no idea what they are going on about.

“I think it was a sign of how desperate _______ was,” Crowley simpers from the chair, raising his eyebrows as he catches your scowl, before adding “the translation.”

As you turn back to the brothers, now both having confused looks on their faces like they have missed something, but are not entirely sure what. You get out the paper Sam takes it off you and start to prepare yourself to admit you’d not managed to get it. “I’m sorry, I ..”

“Moose, squirrel,” Crowley interrupts you, “I have to commend you on your… associate. _________ here can be very persuasive when she wants to be.”

“Dean, he did the whole thing” Sam said amazed.

“He did?” you answer just as surprised as Sam, the damn thing had been out of the trap nearly the whole time. So that was he’d been up to. You get up shaking your head with disbelief giving one last little smile to Crowley before moving to leave the room. Perhaps you could get the key back to where it belonged before they noticed it was missing.

“_________,” Sam catches up with you, “thanks for doing this, you sure you’re Okay? You look… flushed.”

“I’m fine.” You reassure him, “it just got a bit heated.”

Sam surprises you with a hug and kiss on the forehead. You stiffen awkwardly as you know that Crowley still has a direct line of sight on you. As he walks away Sam shakes his head and mutters, “I still can’t believe you did this to stop Dean finding out about that pie."


End file.
